A location-based service (LBS) is an information and entertainment service that makes use of the geographical position of one or more mobile devices. Some applications involve tracking the geographic location of one or more mobile devices. In order for a communication device to track the location of a mobile device, the communication device receives location information of the mobile device. The location information can be generated by the mobile device using GPS technology or by other means. The communication device can receive location information on an ongoing basis in order to keep up to date on the geographical location of the mobile device.
The location information of the mobile device might include latitude and longitude information representing the location of the mobile device. If the location of the mobile device is displayed on a map, then a user can typically understand the geographical location of the mobile device. However, without the location of the mobile device being displayed on a map, the latitude and longitude information by itself might not very helpful for the user.